vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bertolt Hoover
|-|Human Form= |-|Colossus Titan= Summary Bertolt Hoover was an Eldian and one of Marley's Warriors. He possessed the ability to transform into a Titan known as the Colossus Titan. In the year 845, he, Reiner Braun, and Annie Leonhart breached Wall Maria in an attempt to lure out and acquire the Founding Titan for Marley. After that, he joined the military and graduated the 104th Training Corps, ranked 3rd, and later joined the Survey Corps, until his identity as the Colossus Titan was revealed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B. At most Low 7-C via Instant Form Dissipation Name: Bertolt Hoover | Colossus Titan/Colossal Titan Origin: Attack on Titan Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Titan Shifter, Inheritor of the Colossus Titan | One of the Nine Titans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation (Into a Titan) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Heat Manipulation, Steam Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to harm other members of the Survey Corps who are as durable as himself, Temporarily overpowered Mikasa in single combat) | City Block level (His transformations alone yield this much, destroyed part of Wall Maria with a kick). At most Small Town level via Instant Form Dissipation (At full power it yields this much energy, and even a partially formed, nearly completely depleted body yielded this much energy) Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic with 3D Maneuver Gear (101 m/s), with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Reacted to a sneak attack from Mikasa) | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Would need to be able to lift this much to be able to handle the force exerted on his body by the 3D gear) | At least Class M (Much stronger than the Attack Titan. Because of his size, he should weigh over two thousand tons) Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive the energy exerted on his body by the impact of landing at high speeds on solid surfaces with the 3D Maneuver Gear) | City Block level Stamina: High | Average Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with blades, tens of meters with Vertical Maneuvering Equipment | Tens of meters by virtue of sheer size, Hundreds of meters via shockwaves Standard Equipment: Vertical Maneuvering Equipment Intelligence: Above Average (Bertolt graduated in 3rd position among the trainees and was noted as the best user of the vertical maneuvering equipment among them. He also had outstanding marksmanship skills when he was a child training among the Warriors, as well as other military and combat skills) Weaknesses: Has low self-esteem | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' Bertolt, like all other Titans, had the power to automatically regenerate any wounds sustained and even entire parts of his body that were lost. This power also extended to his human form, as shown in the fight against Mikasa on top of Wall Rose with Bertolt losing part of his arm and suffering a critical slash to his neck. He also received a deep cut in the chest at hands of Erwin Smith, but he regenerated anyway. *'Steam Generation:' Bertolt possessed a powerful defense mechanism that involved him releasing large amounts of extremely hot and pressurized steam from his body. The steam had enough force to deflect any cables shot from the vertical equipment and burn away or repel close-range fighters. It was shown that Bertolt could sustain the effort of producing large quantities of steam for a timed/limited duration. He was capable of channeling massive amounts of heat into very fine points and weaponizing it. The super-heated air released from its head area was enough to sear the flesh from Armin Arlert's muscles within moments and fuse his vertical equipment straps to his legs. Using his steam generation power, Bertolt possessed the ability to completely disperse his Titan body entirely instantly. Key: Human Form | Titan Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Giants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Steam Users Category:Heat Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7